


Knight of Cups

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Guarlara, Jedi, Knights - Freeform, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The fifth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Knight of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> For this one I knew I wanted Ahsoka to be the knight, since cups are associated with the element of water and the emotions, and it was about her that Obi-Wan said, 'I will grant you mistakes were made, but she chose to leave. Part of the Jedi way is not letting emotion cloud your better judgment. And that’s precisely what Ahsoka did, even in her most critical moment.”  
> The original Knight of Cups card shows a mounted knight holding a cup, but no weapon. The story here is set between the Siege of Mandalore, where she left her sabers on Rex's 'grave'. The white desert on one side of the river is meant to represent Mandalore, the surface of which is desolate and white. The mountains on the other side are Raada, where the primary action of the Ahsoka novel is set.  
> The cup is the one that you see on Windu's screen during Anakin's tests before the Jedi Council (A ship...a cup...a speeder.) It represents her childhood in the temple as well as her connection to him. The guarlara is an animal that belonged to the queens of Naboo, representing the fact that Ahsoka's relationship with Padme is what helped her find her future, by helping her know Bail Organa who recruits her for the Rebellion.  
> The original tarot card shows the knight wearing robe with watery designs and the outfit Ahsoka was supposed to wear for the Clone Wars Mandalorian arc, and which was on the cover of the novel, actually does have the wrist guard decorated with the ocean wave.  
> 

[LINK HERE: KNIGHT OF CUPS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160305286100)


End file.
